Spin the Bottle
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: A group plays Spin the Bottle at the Uchiha mansion. Better than summary, no real pairings. please read and review rated for some language


**Spin The Bottle**

A/N: okay, this is just a one-shot meant for amusement. No real pairings, just some hints from unlikely sources, hee hee. Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...know I'm going to go cry..._

A group of shinobi sat in the living room at the great Uchiha estate, some excited, some not so happy. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi are there. Ino and Shikamaru are also, although Choji couldn't be found. Also there was Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Neji, and Tenten. Suprisingly, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Kabuto joined them also.

Sasuke: What the hell are we doing here?

DarkSkyeDawn: Well, I'm bored, so you all are going to star in my story and you're going to play a game *grin*

Shikamaru: What game?

DarkSkyeDawn: *bigger grin* Spin the bottle

All: *Stare*

Sakura: You're kidding right?

DarkSkyeDawn: *Shakes head* Nope, I'm dead serious.

Kabuto: Wtf is wrong with you...

DarkSkyeDawn: Teehee. So there's only one rule. Kakashi?

Kakashi: *Sigh* the rule is that if you don't kiss who the bottle lands on, you have to strip naked and run around Konoha singing 'I Feel Pretty' Doesn't matter if you land on a girl or guy.

DarkSkyeDawn: Okay, Naruto goes first, have fun! *poof*

Itachi: I really hate the author.

Naruto: Why the hell do I have to go first?

Sakura: *Smack* Just go already.

They sat in a circle around the bottle, the girls mixed in as evenly as possible with the uneven numbers.

Naruto: *Spins*

Spin, spin, spin.

The bottle landed on Itachi, who glared daggers.

Naruto: *Gulp* Tell me why we have to do what that damn author says?

Kakashi: *Another sigh* Because, she's writing the story, so we have to.

Naruto: *Sweatdrop*

Sasuke: Just get it over with, Naruto *smirk*

Itachi: *death glare*

Naruto screwed up his eyes and leaned over to kiss Itachi.

Itachi: You come any closer and you are going to die very painfully.

DarkSkyeDawn: *poof* Itachi, if you don't let him, I'm going to make sure next time it's you and Sasuke.

Itachi and Sasuke: *shock*

Itachi: *growl* fine

Naruto leaned over, gave Itachi a quick kiss on the mouth and immediately backed away, gagging. Itachi pulled a toothbrush out of his robe and started brushing his teeth vigourously.

Deidara: *laugh* you're turn my man.

Itachi spun the bottle.

Spin spin spin spin.

It landed on Sakura.

Sakura: *Complete shock*

Itachi: *Thinking* At least it's not a guy...

Itachi leaned over and kissed Sakura square on the mouth, ignoring her blank look of shock.

Sakura: *Swoon*

Ino: *smacks Sakura* wake up, forehead, it's your turn.

Sakura shook her head, sending a silent thank you the the author.(You're welcome Sakura ^_^)

Spin Spin Spin

It stopped, pointing at Hinata. Most of the guys in the group smirked at this. Sakura and Hinata didn't make a big deal out it, simply kissing each other quickly and sitting back in their spots.

Kakashi: That was hot...

Sakura: Shut up sensei

Hinata spun the bottle, turning a deep shade of red when she saw who it landed on.

Neji: No fucking way

Darkskyedawn: Yes fucking way *sweet smile*

Neji: She's my cousin you psycho.

Darkskyedawn: I know that *grin* I've been reading some really yummy hyugicest fanfictions, so...yeah get a move on.

Hinata's face, if possible, turned a deeper shade of red.

Hinata: I-I...I...

Neji: *sigh* just come here, Hinata.

Hinata: *blush* okay

Hinata moved closer to Neji, where he took over, leaning over and kissing her. As soon as their lips met, both of their thoughts fled. The kiss kept going...and going...and going...

Tenten: *ahem* *glare*

They broke apart, not looking at each other. Neji snatched a nearby book and set it in his lap, a slight blush on his usually blank face. Tenten turned away in anger.

Neji spun the bottle, landing on Sasuke.

Neji: Ah hell

Sasuke: WTF! *glares at DarkSkyeDawn*

DarkSkyeDawn: Go on then *grin*

Sasuke: You sick twisted woman!

Neji: *quick kiss*

Sasuke: Bleh!

Neji: Ugh!

Sasuke: When I get my hands on the author...

He spun the bottle, sighing in relief when it landed on one of the few kunouchi. The sand ninja, Temari.

Temari: *smile*

Sasuke: *Glances at Gaara* *kiss*

Temari: *blush*

Temari took her turn, ending up kissing Deidara.

Deidara spun the bottle.

Spin spin spin spin...Sasori.

Sasori: No

Deidara: Suck it up.

Sasori: I'm going to kill you Deidara.

Deidara gives Sasori a quick peck.

Deidara: See? That wasn't so bad was it? Specially for me, cuz no offense, but it was kinda like kissing a doll.

Sasori: I changed my mind, killing you isn't good enough, I'm going to torture you to death.

Sasori spun the bottle, thinking of cruel and evil things he could do to Deidara and the auther, (yes i can hear you, Sasori...it's my fan fiction after all)

This time it pointed at Ino, who didn't seem to be too put out when Sasori leaned over and kissed her. A blush appeared across the blonde's cheeks.

Ino spun the bottle, not saying anything (for once.)

The nose of the bottle pointed at Kakashi.

Naruto: *excited* Does this mean we get to see your face?

Sasuke and Sakura: *stare*

Kakashi: *looks at DarkSkyeDawn*

DarkSkyeDawn: *grin* of course not! I gotta protect my Kaka-chan.

Kakashi: *Sweatdrop* Thanks...I think.

Ino: *sigh* *kiss*

Kakashi: Now that wasn't any fun, maybe if you would reach your hand down...

Shikamaru and Sasori: NO!

Everyone: *stares at Sasori*

Sasori: *blushes and looks away*

Sakura: *sigh* perverted sensei, it's your turn.

Spin spin spin.

Kiba was next.

Kiba: WTF!

Akumaru: *growl*

Kakashi: *uncovers Sharingan, glares at DarkSkyeDawn*

DarkSkyeDawn: *sweatdrop* hehe, have fun, and don't forget the penalty! *poof*

Kakashi: *thinks* that little bitch...

(I can still hear you, Kaka-chan)

Kakashi and Kiba kiss quickly. Kiba stuck his tongue out, trying to wipe it off, Kakashi looked a little green.

Kiba spun the bottle, smiling when it landed on Hinata. He gave her a deep kiss, causing her to blush intensely.

Neji: *glare*

Hinata's turn. The bottle pointed at Naruto. Now, normally this would've thrilled her, but...

Hinata: *glances at Neji*

Neji: *more glaring, looks away*

Hinata kissed Naruto as quickly as possible, refusing to look in Neji's direction.

Naruto spun the bottle, letting out a loud cheer when it landed on Sakura. He leaned forward, kissing her eagerly. Sakura smiled a little.

Sakura spun the bottle, it landing on none other than the Kazekage, Gaara himself. Sakura gulped, her cheeks turning red, but a smile formed on her face.

Gaara:...

Sakura: er...

Gaara: Just get it over with.

Sakura: *kiss*

Sakura sent another thank you to the author.

(You're welcome, Sakura *grin* see how much I love you?)

Gaara's face took on a look of rage when the bottle landed on Kankurou.

Gaara: FUCK NO!

DarkSkyeDawn: *poof* now, now, you know the use.

Gaara: *Looks at DarkSkyeDawn*

DarkSkyeDawn: Eh...

Gaara: *Continues looking with a deadly look.*

DarkSkyeDawn: *Backs away*

Gaara: *Stands up*

DarkSkyeDawn: *bumps bottle with foot* oops!...hehe...looks like you're going to kiss Tenten instead...

Gaara: *Sits*

DarkSkyeDawn: phew...

Gaara and Tenten kiss, both seeming to actually enjoy it.

(Note to Self: Do NOT try to have Gaara kiss a guy...man he is scary...)

Tenten ended up kissing Kankurou, which neither minded. Kankurou kissed Sakura, which neither particularly liked, but didn't complain either. Then it was Sakura's turn. She spun the bottle.

Sakura: *stare*

Naruto: *glare*

The bottle pointed at Kabuto, the medic nin.

Kabuto: *smirk* well then, come on.

Sakura: *blink* but...aren't you the pedo snake's toy or something.

Kabuto: *vein throb* why do fanfictions insist on pairing me with Orochimaru? That's just gross...have you seen that tongue of his? There's no way I'd let that close to me.

Sakura: *giggle* okay then

She leaned forward and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Naruto: HEY!

DarkSkyeDawn: aww...

Temari: Hey, where did Shikamaru go?

Sakura and Kabuto broke apart.

Everyone: *Looks around*

DarkSkyeDawn: *Vein throb* he escaped...that lazy bastard.

Kakashi: So, is the game over now?

DarkSkyeDawn: *Sigh* guess so...

Sakura and Kabuto held hands, heading out the door.

Naruto: stupid author! See what you've done!

DarkSkyeDawn: *grin*

Naruto: and Neji and Hinata have disappeared!

DarkSkyeDawn: how cute ^_^

Sasuke: Seems Tenten and Gaara have also left together, and Temari went to find Shikamaru.

Ino: why am I the only girl left?

DarkSkyeDawn: *thinks* I guess it's because I just don't like you very much.

Ino: hey!

DarkSkyeDawn: *shrug* You get on my nerves

Ino: Stupid author

DarkSkyeDawn: *evil grin* I have someone coming for you, Ino. Come on in Gai-sensei

Ino: *Shriek*

Gai: Aw, the power of youth is wonderful! We shall go off together into the sunset! *Sparkle smile*

Ino: NOOOOOOOO! *runs*

THE END

A/N: I don't actually mind Ino too much, it's just so funny to see her running. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, read and review!

Kakashi: *sigh* demented author

DarkSkyeDawn: *evil smile*

Kakashi: *steps back*

DarkSkyeDawn: and you Kaka-chan, you're coming with me *grin*

Kakashi: oh fuck...*runs*


End file.
